


winter took more than just the flowers (it took you)

by sappho_e



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flower Imagery, Fluff, M/M, Snufkin leaves for winter, Winter, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_e/pseuds/sappho_e
Summary: Moomintroll doesn’t want him to settle down and live in a house with four walls and a ceiling and brass doorknobs.He just wants… Snufkin in whatever way the Mumrik can offer him.





	winter took more than just the flowers (it took you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to this whole Moomin thing but here! Have an angsty-fluffy quick story because I love these two! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!

“I'll bottle up a thunderstorm for you.” Moomin says, all but serious in his sudden declaration. “I would give you the oceans. I would give you five hundred seas, and all the lands you could want. I’ll give you the moon if you would…” He brushes flower petals from his paws as he leans forward to take hold of Snufkin’s own paw. He doesn’t finish his own sentence but Snufkin knows what he means. What he wants.

It’s the first time either of them have even spoken for a few minutes. Moomin’s eyes are on the tent strapped to Snufkin’s backpack, like his personally-affronted glare at the frosty grass this morning. Snufkin gives him a smile, the only thing he has to offer, and folds his free hand over Moomin’s two.

“Oh, my Moomintroll, those things are supposed to be free.” He sees the hurt flicker over Moomin’s face and leans forward to rub his nose against Moomin’s softer muzzle. The troll is crestfallen and may even hate Snufkin for this, but he reciprocates nevertheless, nuzzling up against Snufkin.

“But I’ll return to you, just like the rain will. Just like the ocean did.” He remembers the first time they met and even Moomin manages a watery smile. “I’ll always come back to you my dove. For as long as you will have me.” He sees something in Moomin’s eyes light up and knows that finally, he has said the right thing.

“Snufkin, you know I always want you back here with me.” Moomin takes a deep breath and the soft brush of his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Snufkin’s paw is hypnotic, as is the sleepy autumn sun and the nodding of wildflowers around them. “Go on your winter travels and I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.” He decides with an astute resolve, seeing the Mumrik he loves and finally believing that he would return.

That means more to Snufkin than Moomin could ever know and for once Snufkin doesn’t shy away from the idea of a home. Moomintroll doesn’t want him to settle down and live in a house with four walls and a ceiling and brass doorknobs, he just wants… Snufkin in whatever way the Mumrik can offer him.

“Then I will always return.” This time it’s Moomin who leans in to kiss him, a gentle soft one that ends with Snufkin leaning against Moomin with his nose buried in his fur. The troll smells like the crushed lavender Mamma uses in her homemade soaps and the burnt sugar of breakfast this morning.

Snufkin doesn’t think he can let go.

“I must go.” He mumbles and reluctance creeps into his voice, but he sits back and gathers himself. If he doesn’t leave now, he may never leave and the idea of resenting Moominvalley for his prolonged stay outweighs any wish to stay a few minutes longer with Moomin and the forget-me-nots and the acacia trees of the meadow.

Afterall, absence does make the heart grow fonder.

(Fondness makes the absence longer but Snufkin does not dwell on that.)

Moomin looks at him with all the affection Snufkin has grown accustomed to seeing.

“I’ll see you in the spring, my dove.” Snufkin says and stands, although he doesn’t drop Moomin’s paw. His pack is next to them in the wildgrass, complete with tent and flint-and-steel and the pressed flowers Moomin gave him.

Moomin stays sitting among the wildflowers. Half-wilted daisy chains wind up his arms, courtesy of Snufkin, and the petals have shed over his white skin.

Snufkin has stayed late. The flower blooms are near-lifeless, and the trees are losing their leaves et the image of Moomin cradled in the wildness is an image that Snufkin will hold close in the winter nights.

“I’ll see you real soon Snufkin.” Moomin says with a smile and his eyes are watery but neither of them mention it. “Think of me when you’re out exploring?”

Moomin lets go of his paw and Snufkin feels the troll’s touch linger but Moomin does not clutch at him.

He does not trap him.

“I always do, dove.” He waves as he walks away through the flower, up the hill to the forest again. His paws still tingle with the feeling of Moomin’s soft fur on his and Moomin waves back, his free hand scrubbing at his eyes.

Snufkin turns and walks into the forest, finding the leaves from these boughs already stripped bare.

He doesn’t look back until he’s been walking several minutes and then, the only thing he sees is the sun-reddened top of Moominhouse against the autumnal sky. He allows himself a smile, a glance at the back of his paw where Moomin touched him, like the foolish Mumrik he is. He sets his sights on the mountains that rear into the sky and the lands beyond.

He’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the chorus of 'Thomas is a killer' by Bad Sounds. The rest of the song doesn't truly fit SnufMin but the chorus is sweet.  
> Also, the ''Absence makes the heart grow fonder/Fondness makes the absence longer'' is from We Are Beautiful, We Are Doomed by Los Campesinos!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
